


You belong with me

by ToMAAAAATo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMAAAAATo/pseuds/ToMAAAAATo
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	You belong with me

1

德拉科·马尔福觉得自己患上了渴望哈利·波特亲吻综合症。  
他想时时刻刻都待在哈利的身边，就单单是看着他，就已经足够让他感到幸福。但是他还是想要更多，他想要哈利亲吻他的头发，他的额头，他的眼睛，他的鼻尖，他的脸颊，他的一切都愿意被哈利波特亲吻。他想让哈利的舌头温柔的描摹他的嘴唇再和他的舌头缠绵。  
但是在今天他已经有整整一上午没能和他甜蜜的爱人待在一块儿了——在哈利打败了黑魔王之后风光无限，无论他在哪里，总有一群哈利波特的狂热粉丝冲出来围住他——当然在霍格沃茨也一样——这严重影响了他们每天待在一起的时间长短。就算哈利在大礼堂被围住时用他全世界最迷人最温柔无与伦比的绿眼睛注视他对他露出一个甜蜜无比的微笑，也不能减少一点他心里的不愉快。好吧，能减少一点，特别是听见他身后不远处一个女生大声地尖叫“哈利波特看我了！他在对我笑”的时候，一股甜蜜的感受迅速地划过他的心头，可是他看的是我，他也属于我，他甜蜜又酸涩地想到，只是别人不知道。

德拉科不愿意公开他和哈利之前的关系。  
在他们确认关系不久后，哈利曾经询问过他要不要公开，他坚决地摇了摇头。到现在也只有格兰芬多三人组的另两个人知道这件事。就算他们走在路上，远远地走来一个人，德拉科也会迅速松开和哈利牵在一起的手。这之后德拉科总是不敢直视哈利的表情，他知道哈利宽容地接受了这一切，甚至还会给他一个温暖又坚定的微笑，他还是不敢去面对。他总是擅长逃避。  
德拉科不愿意过多的和哈利讨论这件事情。这段感情出乎他的意外——虽然他确实想要这样很久了——以至于当他和哈利牵着手走在一起的时候，感觉自己像是走在软绵绵的云朵上，但远处一个模糊的人影可以瞬间让他清醒。  
他总是觉得哈利最后还是会离开他。哈利太好了，他在很早之前就知道，混蛋的一直只有他自己。当有一天他发现他对哈利的感情变质的时候，他都不曾奢望过有这一天，但当它真的发生的时候，他却常常怀疑这是不是真的。所以他想要来自哈利的吻，很多很多的吻，亲吻是亲密的人才能做的，他要很多很多的吻来确认哈利是真的爱他。然而事实上他们之间的肢体接触只是停留在牵手，再加上几个屈指可数的拥抱，更别说亲吻了。  
德拉科常常觉得是他把哈利拉进了一个阴森的角落了，因为只有这里没有什么人。他只敢和哈利偷偷约会，他恐惧别人知道他们之间的关系，因为他过去犯下的错误。这样会害了哈利的。这段爱情最开始埋藏在心里最深的地方，后来有机会开花了，却还是只能开在阴影处，不知道什么时候就谢了。

2

走出战争不是一件容易的事情，哈利至今的人生里，大多数都和这场战争有关，过去的每一年里，都被伏地魔的阴影笼罩。当他彻底了结了伏地魔之后，他的名声越重，他却感到了空荡荡的迷茫和不知所措。他甚至不愿意睡着，因为闭上眼睛后，不知道昨日的梦魇什么时候会突然揭开他刚刚开始结痂的伤口。返校后他又开始频繁地夜游，这是他难得的独处时光。夜晚太包容了，容忍一切悲喜，一切善恶。在夜里他可以仅仅是哈利波特。  
让哈利意外的是他在天文塔看见了抱着双腿蜷缩在一角的德拉科，这让他和在哈利记忆里那个在盥洗间哭泣的男孩重合起来了，他们都看起来那么软弱无助。哈利不免想到了后来盥洗室地面上和着血的满地的水，桃金娘的尖叫声。他当时差点杀掉一个人，那个人虽然是个小混蛋却算不上是一个坏人。愧疚感在这一刻铺天盖地地将哈利淹没，他扯下隐形斗篷，有些艰难地开了口。  
“嗨，马尔福。”他说道。  
德拉科抬起了头：“波特。”之后便没了下文。虽然哈利为马尔福作证让他免于受罚，但回到学校后的德拉科开始沉默，没有人再和他处处作对。战争虽然结束，他们像是又从新回到了过去那样的日子，但是生活里的点滴又时刻提醒他们，再也过不去了。过去发生的一切，犯过的错误无法修正，错误的选择无法改变，他们能做的仅仅是接受现在，并且继续向前走。  
哈利的手握住了袍子的一角，他还是开口了：“马尔福，我很抱歉。关于六年级的那次。”  
德拉科只是淡淡地看了他一眼：“是我先对你用钻心剜骨的，只是我没有打中你罢了。”  
哈利没想到德拉科会这样说，他不知道该说什么，于是他坐在了德拉科附近。他没有想到再次和他的死对头独处的时候，居然能如此平静。他学着德拉科的动作，一起看向远处的夜色。

之后哈利常常会在天文塔遇见德拉科。他们白天的时候从不交流，到了晚上却无话不说。哈利曾经问过德拉科为什么会再次到这里来。德拉科沉默了很久，久到哈利以为自己不会再得到回答，他才听到德拉科缓缓说道：“你呢，波特？你为什么会到这里来？”他没有等哈利回答，就自顾自地说道：“我曾经无比讨厌邓布利多，没想到他确是在我最痛苦的时候救了我一次的人。当时我在这里，我看到邓布利多缓缓地倒下去，我甚至感到庆幸，只是因为不是我动手杀了他。”德拉科又再次低下头抱紧了自己的双腿，“战争确实结束了，我却感到比那个六年级还要绝望。所以我来这里，我到这里来感受我曾经的最绝望，和我曾经的被拯救。”  
德拉科又把头转向哈利，对哈利露出了一个非常不马尔福的微笑：“而你是另一个拯救了我的人。我想我还没有说过，谢谢你，波特。”  
这是战后哈利听见德拉科说过的最长的一段话了。他过去很长一段时间都无数次的祈求梅林想让德拉科消失，但是六年级之后，他也才终于意识到，他们的关系，他们的生活，他们本身，都是被命运玩弄着的，他们本来都是普通人罢了。他想要靠近，想要了解德拉科。德拉科的话触动了他，他现在好想握住那只曾经被他拒绝了的手。  
于是他站起来，一把抓住德拉科的手，在德拉科震惊的眼光下说：“想飞会儿吗？”不等德拉科回答就跑了起来。当他们终于到了球场坐在了扫把上，哈利回头看见紧紧跟在他身后飞行的德拉科脸上无奈的微笑时，哈利感到了久违的快乐。

飞行结束后，他躺在了草坪上，德拉科随意地坐在他旁边。哈利侧过头望向德拉科，德拉科看向远处，他第一次发现德拉科居然那么美，而哈利想要他。哈利清楚地听见了自己的心跳声，在看向德拉科的那一刻。  
哈利坐起来，这一刻，午夜的寒气铺面，德拉科坐在他的旁边触手可及。哈利想要亲吻德拉科。  
他真的这样做了。

3

哈利拥有了一个甜蜜的男友。  
哈利常常觉得德拉科在向他索吻。  
当德拉科浅色的眼睛深情地看向他时，就像是全宇宙最温柔烂漫的星空向他走来一样，而那里只有哈利一个人。德拉科会下意识咬住他的下嘴唇，那时候哈利就只想过去亲吻他。

哈利知道自己在爱情方面很迟钝，过去的两段感情在懵懂中到来，最后又在懵懂中结束。战争结束后他没有和金妮复合，曾经拥有过的感情在无比痛苦的战争中消失殆尽了。  
但他感到了幸福，在那天冲动地亲吻了德拉科之后。当他感受到德拉科的回应时，梅林啊，他不知道用什么样的词汇来描述当时无与伦比的心情。  
哈利觉得他擅长抓住金色的东西，于是他抓住了德拉科。他的男友是那么的性感迷人，于是他忍受了德拉科想要隐瞒他们的关系这件事。是的，忍受，当一个人拥有了这样一个甜蜜的宝贝总是恨不得让全世界都知道。但是他隐约能够猜到德拉科不愿意公开的原因，他的德拉科敏感又脆弱，于是他克制地对德拉科。忍住时刻想要亲吻他的欲望，忍住想要牵住他拥抱他的欲望。他怕德拉科逃跑。但是哈利也承认，当德拉科松开他的手的时候，心里是难过又酸涩的。

“哈利！你怎么处理这么大一堆东西！”罗恩走进房间，对着哈利哄到。哈利烦恼地抓了抓头发，每天都有一大批礼物被不同的崇拜者送过来，“不能还回去吗？”罗恩耸耸肩：“或许可以问问敏怎么处理。”哈利烦恼地走进休息室，果不其然看见赫敏站在沙发旁等他。他有些烦恼地走过去，坐在沙发上，听着赫敏的唠叨有神。他突然看到一个由绿色包装纸包裹着的盒子，然后甜蜜地笑了，然后他打开了包装，是一盒巧克力。他下意识的拿起了一颗送进了嘴里。  
“你怎么随便吃没有检查过的东西！”赫敏紧张地说，她的话语刚落下，她就看见哈利的脸上露出了奇异的微笑，他摇摇晃晃地起身：“伊丽莎白，我亲爱的伊丽莎白在哪儿呢。”  
赫敏忍不住捂住了脸。

德拉科在大礼堂听到了哈利受伤的消息。他当时正想着今天哈利怎么还没有来吃午饭，就听见了长桌上别人的议论声：救世主今日收到神秘包裹，结果被下毒，现在医疗翼生死未卜，即将被送往圣芒戈。德拉科瞬间感觉从心口凉到全身，他忍不住的颤抖起来，他连忙起身跑向医疗翼。他第一次感到霍格沃茨是那么的大，从大礼堂到医疗翼的距离那么远，就像永远也到不了一样。他不敢想他会失去哈利，他甚至还没有好好牵过哈利的手，他痛恨自己曾经甩来哈利的手的软弱的自己，去他的食死徒和救世主！去他的安全感！他不管未来哈利会不会离开他，他现在只想要在哈利身边，看见他好好的，然后紧紧握住他的手，再也不要放开。  
当德拉科挤过层层人群赶到医疗翼的时候，哈利正在垂着头被赫敏训话。德拉科非常不斯莱特林的揣着气，看着哈利。  
“德拉科！你怎么来了！”哈利惊喜地抬起头，“我不小心吃了一块被下了迷情剂的巧克力。”哈利解释道，“那个盒子居然是用绿色的包装纸包装的，而你知道，我最近喜欢绿色。”  
德拉科在送了一口气的时候甚至感到一股荒谬的甜蜜，然后才感到阵阵后怕。他只是走向哈利，在赫敏和罗恩震惊的眼光下扑进了哈利的怀里。“吓死我了。”德拉科的声音甚至有点哽咽，“我差点以为，我差点以为我就要失去你了。”哈利回抱住德拉科，忍不住地想要翘起嘴角，一只手轻轻摸过德拉科的头发：“你都要吓坏罗恩和赫敏了。”  
德拉科使劲地抱住哈利，在他的怀里说：“就算吓坏全英国魔法界的人，我都不会再松来你的手了。你是我的。”  
哈利终于忍不住了，他抬起德拉科的脸，深深地吻了下去。一吻结束后，哈利吻了吻他的鼻尖，“终于可以在想要吻你的时候就能吻你了‘’，哈利甜蜜地说。

-fin-


End file.
